1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measurement system for obtaining a predetermined estimated value with use of multiple measurement data whose measurement positions, measurement objects, measurement conditions, or the like are different from each other, and a program product for the measurement system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the case where measurement data for plural measurement elements such as measurement positions, measurement objects, or measurement conditions are acquired, and a predetermined estimated value is calculated with use of the multiple measurement data, an operator may be required to manually perform a measuring operation for each of the measurement elements, collect the acquired measurement data, and perform calculation to obtain the predetermined estimated value. In this case, the operator has to rely on his or her memory in judging whether the measurement of the measurement element has been completed or not. As a result, the operation efficiency may be lowered because the operator performs duplicate measurements of the same measurement element, or an operation error such as measurement skip may occur. In addition, the operator is required to record the correlation between the measurement elements and the measurement data, which may also lower the operation efficiency.
There is known a system for supporting a measuring operation requiring measurement of multiple measurement elements, as disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-28676 (D1). The system disclosed in D1 is directed to support a measuring operation, wherein plural measurement positions are defined as measurement elements. Specifically, the system is operated in such a manner that a screen prompting an operator to select a targeted measurement position is displayed on a display monitor so that the operator is allowed to select the targeted measurement position and perform a measuring operation at the selected measurement position, whereby measurement data at the selected measurement position is acquired for storage.
The system disclosed in D1 is directed to display the measurement position on the display monitor and store the measurement data acquired at the selected measurement position. In other words, the system is designed to easily and securely collect multiple measurement data. In the system recited in D1, since it is necessary to calculate a targeted estimated value based on the collected measurement data, the system does not significantly contribute to improvement on the operation efficiency in obtaining the estimated value. As a conclusion, the system recited in D1 does not provide sufficient support for an operation of calculating a predetermined estimated value with use of multiple measurement data, based on a premise that a required number of measurement data are acquired.